<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Tragedy by Kelseyalicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732491">Love and Tragedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia'>Kelseyalicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fanart, Flowers, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Jealousy, Married Life, Murder, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Protective Parents, Romeo and Juliet References, Singing, Soulmates, Traditions, Tragic Romance, True Love, Voice Acting, Weddings, allergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the height of wedded bliss, during a time for family and new beginnings, who'd ever suspect there were danger lies within? Iroh and his wife Kimana are quite content together, but they're happily ever after is not to be. Their love story will only end in tragedy and betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh (Avatar)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/gifts">Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LemmyKlain did the picture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Love and Tragedy</p><p>Prince Iroh had been courting the ravishing Lady Kimana for a month ever since they'd met when he came to inspect her family's flower labyrinth for the Summer Solstice celebration.</p><p>Prince Iroh had remained a perfect gentleman with his courting of Kimana, unfailingly respectful of both her and her body. She, in turn, has been appreciative of his courteous behavior. In the royal family, marriages were arranged for what best benefited their lineage. Sometimes, however, they're given a choice in the matter. Fire Lord Azulon granted his firstborn the right to choose his bride.</p><p>Currently, the young couple resided at a culturally significant location in the Fire Nation. The site is known as the Fire Falls, an awe-inspiring waterfall adjacent to a parcel of land overflowing with fire lilies. The geographical area held cultural significance because of one of the Fire Nation's most famous love stories. "The Promise of the Fire Lily." The tale centered around a pair of feuding households whose children fell in love.</p><p>When the lovers' affair been discovered, they'd proclaimed their families the dishonorable ones. They escaped to the Fire Falls with a dagger and a vial of a poisonous substance. They kissed each other with venom on their lips, then finished the job by stabbing the blade into their hearts. Their families discovered their bodies intertwined and couldn't separate them. Thus they're burned to ash together. The next day a brand-new flower had grown from the blood spilled on the land. Having heard the story and his wife seeing the blossom, the Fire Lord named it a fire lily. They made it the symbol of true love in the Fire Nation.</p><p>A golden memorial had been erected where Kazuo and Akio died; moreover, their story had become a legend. That's why the people of the Fire Nation referred to their soulmates as their 'fire lilies."</p><p>"This place is so tranquil, don't you agree, Iroh?" Kimana asked as he poured her some of his mystery tea. Iroh's mystery tea got its name from the fact you couldn't guarantee the flavor. For it tasted different to everyone who drank it and never the same flavor twice.</p><p>"Yes, it's quite a relaxing place for one to reflect; such beauty should be experienced gradually, not all at once. Its a glorious place to be," he gave a small chuckle.</p><p>He sighed blissfully as he savored his afternoon tea and the company he was with. Kimana appreciated both as well. She pulled her ebony curls behind her ear before speaking quietly to the Prince.</p><p>"I feel more at peace when I'm out in nature. Even my sister Nurita finds she prefers being outside then inside," as a gentle breeze graced their features, which only held love in their eyes.</p><p>"You're family legacy is in the blossoms. It's only naturally you love the great outdoors," as he leisurely sipped his tea. Today the tea tasted like ginseng, his favorite.</p><p>"Hmm," as she set down her teacup, which tasted like her favorite jasmine, "I remember when I was a young girl, my father would take us to a nearby lake." closing her eyes, she recalled her childhood.</p><p>"My mother knew every star in the heavens above, and she loved to tell us the tales about them. So we knew how to find our way with the stars. Truly our family's legacy is one to cherish," opening her eyes from her memories of the past.</p><p>"Hmm, my mother, Fire Lady Ilah, also loves landscaping. Whenever she was in the palace garden, she sings a particular song."</p><p>"Please, sing it to me, Iroh," Kimana requested, and Iroh was only too happy to oblige, and his singing wasn't even bad as he sang his mother's song.</p><p>"<em>Here in this worn and weary land<br/>
Where many a dream has died</em></p><p>
  <em>Like a tree planted by the water<br/>
We never will run dry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So living water flowing through<br/>
Fill our hearts and flood our souls.<br/>
With one desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shine like the sun makes darkness run and hide.<br/>
We know we were made for so much more.<br/>
Than ordinary lives<br/>
It's time for us to survive more than.<br/>
We were made to thrive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So living water flowing through<br/>
Fill our hearts and flood our souls.<br/>
With one desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shine like the sun makes darkness run and hide.<br/>
We know we were made for so much more.<br/>
Than ordinary lives<br/>
It's time for us to survive more than.<br/>
We were made to thrive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible.<br/>
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible.<br/>
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible.<br/>
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shine like the sun makes darkness run and hide.<br/>
We know we were made for so much more.<br/>
Than ordinary lives<br/>
It's time for us to survive more than.<br/>
We were made to thrive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! We were made to Thrive!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tears of joy ran down Kimana's lovely face, "That was wonderful, Iroh," as he took her hand then gently kissed it. "I've another song I wish to sing to you, Kimana."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"It's one I wrote just for you. Allow me to serenade you with my heart's song," as he cleared his throat, then began to sing another musical composition and get a bejeweled chest from behind him.</p><p>"<em>I feel it, and you think about it that this was meant to be.</em></p><p>
  <em>You know it, and I know that you were made for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can't deny this any longer day by day; it's getting stronger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want it. You want it. It's what the people want to see. We're like Kazuo, and Aiko families won't divide us. Like the tallest mountains or the most extensive sea, nothing big enough to hide us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The love we've created is just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire, lily! You're my fire, lily!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said this world. This world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night, I say a prayer, and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire, lily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we take it, and each moment our love grows. I see it. You see it what we have is made of gold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're so full of meaning nothing will ever make us shallow. So I hold it. You hold it the promise of tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The love we've created is just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire, lily! You're my fire lily!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said this world. This world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night, I say a prayer, and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire, lily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't need three wish I need one. For us, never to be finished for us. To never be done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they say it's over, we'll say "I love you" when they say it's finished, we'll keep on building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The love we've created is just so overwhelming! I feel I can touch the skies above! You're my fire, lily! You're my fire lily!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said this world. This world could leave us any day. But my love for you will never go away. And I don't want to go to sleep for you are like a dream. For every night, I say a prayer, and I swear you're the answer. You're my fire, lily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're my fire lily. You're my fire, lily. You're my fire, lily. You're MY FIRE LILY!"</em>
</p><p>As he finished singing, he opened the small box unveiling a stunning golden hair comb with a jeweled sundrop on it. Kimana knew Iroh right then, and there was asking for her hand in marriage.</p><p>When they got engaged in the Fire Nation, they gave their intended a hair comb with something significant decorating it. She knew he was serious, and all she could do was weep tears of joy and accept it.</p>
<hr/><p>Shortly after, they're married, and Kimana went to live in the palace. Her mother-in-law, Fire Lady Ilah, was incredibly kind to her. The two women had a few things they bonded over. One of the things they bonded over was their love of nature and horticulture. The pair frequently be observed in the early morning hours tending to the royal gardens. Her father-in-law allowed several of Kimana's family uniquely bred blossoms to be planted.</p><p>The palace grounds were even more impressive with sundrops, fire lilies, fire flowers, and Tears of Agnimitra tended by her extraordinary glittering lepidopterous insects. One morning something happened to change everything. Kimana went to have morning tea in the gardens with her mother-in-law. Fire Lady Ilah, despite her advancing age, still retained her famous beauty.</p><p>Fire Lady Ilah had been the daughter of a prosperous lord who oversaw a sizable plantation on one island. Ilah held the classical characteristics consider attractive by Fire Nation standers. Tall, willowy, fair-skinned, large honey-colored eyes, and long silky ebony hair. Naturally graceful, eloquent, and well-versed in literary study and the arts.</p><p>She wore her smoky gray hair in a unique odango hairstyle, with only a few wrinkles appearing on her face. The shade of red she wore happened to be cardinal red. Kimana's particular shade of red matched the autumn leaves, which seemed by many impossible to replicate that specific shade. But either way, they're both gorgeous ladies.</p><p>"Good morning, dear Mother. How are you fairing today?" Kimana inquired thoughtfully as Ilah joined her under the gazebo.</p><p>The older noblewoman smiled, replying pleasantly, "I'm satisfactory today, daughter. Tell me, Kim, what news do you've to share today?"</p><p>"My sister Nurita wrote to me how a young man is now seeking to court her. She's flattered by it. Though uncertain if she should allow him to pursue her," Kimana replied as they drank their morning tea.</p><p>"Hmm, does the young man have a jaded past? Or is it his personality she is not attracted to?" Ilah inquired, thinking of common problems in romance.</p><p>"No, he hasn't committed any serious sins," her daughter-in-law quickly answered, "Quite the opposite. He's unbelievably philanthropic, compassionate, and overall a delightful gentleman. Those are attributes most women are drawn to."</p><p>"Then, why does she hesitate?" Ilah asked as she nibbled on finger food.</p><p>Kim sighed softly before answering."Simply because my sister is a bit shy around men, Mother, shaking her head Kim further elucidated, " Ever since she was a child she's always been unconfident around boys. A social butterfly with her friends, but boys? That's another story."</p><p>"Hmm, well, I hope Nurita at least gives love a chance one day," as they savored their tea cakes. The palace kitchen staff did an excellent job when it came to nutrition. However, no one could master tea-making as well as Iroh.</p><p>"Perhaps she will," the new princess agreed. Though she changed the subject to something that bothered her for a while, "I'm exceedingly appreciative you've allowed me to keep in contact with my family. I feared marrying Iroh meant my past life didn't exist any longer."</p><p>"Bah! Only my son Ozai would say such things. He's never understood how essential family bonds are. It a shame if you ask me. It's true in the past. Some people have been forced to cut ties with their past. However, Azulon and I think it's offensive and inhumane."</p><p>"But if Ozai ever wed, you think he insists on an old tradition?" Kimana never liked her brother-in-law. There was something not right about him. He just gave her a lot of bad vibes.</p><p>"Knowing my youngest as I do?" the Fire Lady replied, "I believe he do anything to make sure he had absolute power over someone. That's always bothered me about him."</p><p>"Hmm, Father seems like a good enough man. Occasionally short-tempered as any person can be. Yet, he seems to care strongly about our people. Even if its challenging to show sometimes."</p><p>"When you're Fire Lord, my darling daughter, sometimes you've to show a strong front for the sake of your people. It's exceedingly challenging to be a leader, especially during war times. It doesn't always bring the best out in us."</p><p>"Hmm. I suppose so," Kim conceded. Then smiling a secretive smile, "So I've exciting news I wish to share with you. Even Iroh doesn't know yet."</p><p>"Oh? What is it, Kim?" her mother-in-law didn't have a clue what this news could be.</p><p>"I just saw the royal physician, and he confirmed I'm with child!" she exclaimed excitingly.</p><p>"Oh, my daughter! That is delightful!" Ilah unquestionably couldn't be happier by the news she'd be a grandmother soon.</p><p>"Yes, considering we've only been married a year. I'm planning on telling Iroh on our anniversary. But don't let anyone else find out, please?"</p><p>"You know you can count on me to keep a secret, Kim," squeezing her precious daughter-in-law's hand reassuringly.</p><p>"Thank you, Mother. Though I only hope there a way to test without killing my child if they'll inherit my allergy to nuts."</p><p>"I'm more then sure the imperial physicians can find that out. Either way, child, we've done our most desirable to eliminate any nuts since you came to the palace to avoid exposure."</p><p>"Thank you for that."</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks later, Kimana shared the news with her husband, and soon the whole country knew the Crown Prince's heir to be born. Everyone seemed thrilled by the information except for Ozai. Ozai's resentment toward not being firstborn has been evident since he was a child. His hatred and jealousy grew in him like a weed seeking to suffocate a garden.</p><p>When the couple's son, Prince Lu Ten, was born, Ozai's demonic nature only intensified. Seeing Iroh and his wife so happy and seeing this child as a threat to what he longed for. An insidious scheme took root in Ozai's mind, and once it took root, nothing was hindering him from executing it. He planned to take two birds out with one stone.</p><p>Early one summer day, the sinister Prince snuck into the kitchen before anyone arrived. He then placed a bottle where they kept the tea spices.</p><p>As he planned, Kimana had a serve allergic reaction to the nut dust he put in the bottle labeled as tea spices. No-one would suspect she'd been assassinated since she'd died of an allergic reaction. Except there could be no future heirs for Iroh. In the meantime, he'd have to buy his time to figure out how to get rid of Lu Ten. Only then would his path to the throne be clear. He eagerly awaited the day and relished every day of Iroh's misery.</p>
<hr/><p>Kimana- Lauren Tom- many roles</p><p>Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>